HATE 2: Revenge
by EkidsKND
Summary: Betrayal...leads to death... Death...leads to hate...but hate leads to REVENGE! Kuki is posseseed to pick off the remaining Sector V operatives along with a few others...Wally? Isn't he already dead? My sequel to HATE, I got enough PM request...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! It's EkidsKND! I haven't posted a story since...who knows when. Anyway! This whole time that I was gone...I was practicing writing storeies! I thought of better plots, ideas, and even OCs. I'm quite proud of myself. The onl thing I'm no proud of is this current story. I mean it's such and AWFUL story! It made me cry on certain parts...I've gotten over 15 PMs that I should write this story! I was amazed that you guys liked the story THAT much. So without further ado, I present to you:_** HaTe 2- Revenge

**_I didn't spell check at all, sorry guys! ;)_**  
And as Usual: **BOLDED** is a flashback and _Slanted/Italics_ is the EVIL VOICE

* * *

Kuki shot up in bed, gripped her blanket with fear. She noticed she was wet all over and hoped that she hadn't pissed herself in fear. She checked...no she was just in a cold sweat...  
She gulped and looked around her dark bedroom. It was freezing! She shuffled over to the window, the wooden floor icy beneath her feet. She shut the window quietly. She looked around the room though.

"H-hello?" Kuki called out to the darkness. She shivered violently, thinking of her nightmare...this was the same scenerio! She shuffled soundlessly to her door and clicked the lock into place. She knew where they were...her mother's corpse was in the hallway still. Mushi's naked corpse was on her (Mushi's) bed...and Wally. Kuki shuddered and let out a silent sob.

"It was my fault..." She whispered. "I was fucking possessed!" She called out to the darkness. "I didn't do that to him..."

_Sure you did..._

"FUCK YOU!" Kuki screamed. She heard shuffling in the hallway. Was it the police? No the have no reason to be here, they have no suspisions...yet. Then who the hell was is? Kuki soundlessly crouched and peered through the key hole. Something ran past, Kuki jumped back breathing heavily."The heck?" She went to her window silently...she would sneak out.

The window was locked...Kuki fumbled with the lock, but it was stuck.

_Hurry..._

"I'm trying..." Kuki responded softly to the evil inside of her head. (Refer to last story, though this story explains most of it) The lock was somehow jammed. She started breathing heavily again...she didn't know why. Was she scared? Did this intruder see the corpses littered throughout the hallway? Did they know who they were messing with? They were messing with a girl who killed a lot fo people.

_That's more like it Kuki, Go out there and show them your power_

Kuki walked to the door, no weapon needed, she could kill ANYONE with just her bare hands and the evil spirit inside of her. I bet you're wondering where the sweet innocent 10 year old girl went...that had a crush on Wallabee Beatles, loved Rainbow Monkeys...and was nice. Sorry. This is the 13 year old Kuki...who KILLED Wallabee Beatles, didn't know what a Rainbow Monkey was...and was evil as hell. She wasn't even sure that she was human...thinking of what she was capaable of.

_They are right beside your door, open it and kill them._

Kuki took a deep breath and concentrated. She thought of the past people see killed, trying to concentrate on bad thought, torture, pain, blood, hate, and tradegy. Her hair began to blow around softy. Her skin went very pale. Her pupils expanded and went black, appearing that she had black holes for eyes. She flung open the door and stepped out.

Noone was there.

"What the hell?" Kuki whispered cautiously. "I thought you said that they were out here." Kuki said. It was silent. The hallway was dark.

_Kuki..._

"Voice...what's wrong? Where is this intruder? I'm gonna kill them...even if it's a whole group..." Kuki said, her words dripping with honesty and hate. "I'll gauge their eyes out and snaap their spines. I fucking boil their intestines like Wally did to my mother's." Kuki spoked in a deadly tone.

_Behind you quickly!_

Kuki turned around to be greeted with darkness. This intruder was fast, Kuki had to admit. She couldn't place her finger on it, but this seemed like a game of hide and go seek

**(Flashback Mode)**

**"Numbuh 3, are you ready?" A hot Australian voice whispered. Numbuh 3 nodded, smiling brightly. The boy blshed a deep shade of red.**

**"Kooks, since um...you are going to meet Ace at the park...I might tell you something before you leave..." HE whispered.**

**"Ready are not here I come!" A British accent rang out. "Numbuh 2 you are caught!"**

**"What? I am not, this fridegarator door coveres me completely." An American accent countered. Numbuh 3 and 4 stiffled their laughter.**

**"What did you want to tell me Wally?" Numbuh 3 asked. He reddened again.**

**"W-well K-Kooks." He said. "I...um...well...I wanted to...s-say that I-I think y-you are..." The blonde stopped and stared into her eyes. He leaned in closer. "Very..." His lips were inches from hers. Kuki's heart was beating too fast. She was too nervous. She fell backwards and out of her hiding spot.**

**"You're cauht Numbuh 3." Kuki looked up to see Numbuh 1. "Now to find Numuhs 4, 5, and 6." He continued walking. Kuki looked to see a beat red Wally.**

**"Um...t-tell me later will ya N-Numbuh 4?" Kuki said blushing deeply.**

**(Flashback End)**

Kuki took a deep breath. She couldn't think of those bastards...not after what they did to her...

**(Flasback Mode)**

**Kuki smiled and opened her eyes. She had woke up and smelled pancakes. Her mom was gone, but the pancakes were freshly cooked. Kuki looked out of the kitchen window and saw her mother and father's car leave the drive way. She smiled again and ate her breakfast. She would go to the tree house smiled and slipped her usual green sweater on over her clothes. She walked to the tree house overjoyed as usual. She opened the door to see Jade and Nigel talking. Jade spun around and pointed.**

**"See?" jade asked. Everyone nodded. The poor 13 year old Kuki was scared as everyone surrounded her. "She's a backstabbing chick." Jade said. Kuki ran out, but Wally gripped her sleeve and looked into her eyes.**

**"Sorry Kooks." He said, "You are a real Bitch ya know." He shouted. He through her and she hit her head. Everyone laughed at her. They pointed. "Hey slut, ya think we didn't know?" Wally asked. Kuki backed away into a corner.**

**"Your ass is ours." Hoagie said. "Get it...her's is ours." No one laughed. They all walked forward to her. She screamed as they made fun of her.**

**"Did you think we wouldn't find out soon?" Wally asked. Kuki didn't know what they were talking about. Kuki held her stomach as Jade kicked her. She doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Her teammates spit on her and kicked her. She just wanted it to end. Finally, they told her why they did it.**

**Betrayal**

**(Flashback End)**

Kuki chuckled dryly. Maybe it was them to come back and finish her off...it's okay though. If it was them, Kuki would be happy to end thier lives slowly and BRUTALLY. She wanted revenge. She did a full 180 as a small table was knocked over. She growled deep in her throat. This intruder was going to DIE. Just like all the other people...

**(Flashback Mode)**

**"Hey, you're not the doctor!" The patient yelled. Kuki smirked and turned around.**

**"But, I can be the doctor if I want to." She whispered. She walked towards the room and closed the door. She locked it and walked over to the papers." So, you have a bad heart?" Kuki asked sweetly. The patient nodded shaking. She grabbed the scalpel and walked back over to him.**

**(Flashback End)**

Kuki smirked...the world was full of weapons, but Kuki's favorite was herself. She walked towards the fallen table and was surprised to see a picture of her old KND team all smiling together. She let her eyes wander over the page and noticed that Numbuh 6 was circled...

_It's her fault..._

Kuki smiled coldly and began to get dressed. She was going to give Jade a quick and bloody visit...

* * *

**_YES! I'm back baby! Boo yah! So...I know it has a lame start and all, but I was just trying to show the aftermath of part one and how this who story starts off. Trust me...all I need is some inspiration (a.k.a reviews) and I'll have this stroy more, dark, evil, BRUTAL, and scarier then the 1st one..._**


	2. Revenge on Jade

**_HOLA! Thx so much for the reviews! Actually lets point those people out!_**

**_Special cool people wo reviewed: KukixWally'BratxBoomer, and Blue2B!_**

**_Welcome to this thingy called Chappie 2! It's a thing that comes after chapter one on all multichapter stories! It's very awesome! It's like a sequel chapter and all-._**

**_Kuki: Get the hell on with it!_**

**_Well someone is acting bitchy...grrr Kuki learn some manners...HELP ME!_**

**_Kuki: Don't help...just read the freaking story! (Attacks EkidsKND)_**

* * *

Jade groaned.

"Yes dad...I know! Don't let anyone in the house, don't answer the phone...no parties...okay! Bye!" She hung up her phone. "Parents are so bothersome." She muttered. "It's no tliek someone is going to knock on the door at 12:00 in the morn-."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"I rest my case." The chocolate skinned girl sat up and slowly made her way to the door. Since it wa still dark out she couldn't see any features except long hair. "Wh-Who is it?" She called out, which was stupid. You never ask that!

**Your new name was Koni, remember?**

"Um...Koni." A cheerful voice responded.

**Good Kuki...**

"K-Koni Sanb-ban?" Jade asked nervously.

**Make an excuse to get inside now! Her father will be home in an hour.**

"Yup! Come on Jade, it's cold out here." Kuki said. Jade unlocked the door and Kuki entered. She turned around and smiled cheerfully at Jade seemed edgy. "Hi." Kuki tried to break the silence.

"Why are you here? What do you want? How do you remember me?" Jade fired off quickly.

**Respond quickly so it doesn't seem liek you're lying.**

"I wanted to talk, I want to talk, and we are in the same homeroom dipstick." Kuki said just as quickly. She walked into the living room and sat down on the soft sofa. Jade just stared. Kuki patted the seat next to her. Jade gulped. "Why are you so hestiative tonight?" Kuki asked innocently. "Come on Jade, it's just me Koni!" Kuki squeeled happily. Jade faked a smile

"Well, I don't want my guest getting parched, I'll get us some water." Jade made up an excuse.

**She's stalling. Deny thirst.**

"I'm not thritsy at all, please stay and we can get this over with." Kuki said less enthusiastic. Jade's pupils widened a fraction.

**Keep your cool! Don't get impatient Bitch!**

"Well, I AM thristy, and we can't talk if I'm thirsty." Jade continued. She walked into the kitchen before Kuki could respond. Kuki glared in her direction and reached in her bag to pull her gloves on...she wasn't leaving any traces of herself behind.

**Get ready for the kill**

As soon as Jade wa sout of Kuki's sight, she ran towards the kitchen and grabbed the wireless house phone off of the wall and went turned the sink on once, filled a glass of water, and turned the water off. She placed the glass on te counter and went inside the kitchen closet.

Beep (x10)

"H-hello?" A tired voice asked.

"A-Abby?" Jade said as quetly as she could,.

"Jade? Gurl, what you doin calling Abby at this time of night?" Abby asked, not knowing it was like 5 hours from daylight.

"Call the cops..." Jade whispered.

"Why?" Abby sounded wide awake, Jade could hear ehr gettign dressed.

"Koni Sanban is in my house..." Jade said. "And I think she knows her real identity." Jade gulped.

Kuki finished tying her hair up and readjusted her gloves. She checked around for any traces that she had even stepped foot in the room...none. She walked as quietly and stealthly as she could to the kitchen. She entered and saw that it was in fact empty...Kuki smirked. Jade may hve been a bitch, but she sure as hell was smart. Kuki heard a voice though.

**Go in for the kill Kuki.**

"Jade..." Kuki quickly noticed Abby's voice. She slid next to the kitchen closet and put her gloved hand on the door knob. She quickly pulled it open. "Jade?" Abby's voice said once agiain on the phone. Kuki held her breath, to make the room silent, and hit end call. She placed teh phone back on the wall and looked around. Where would she hide if she were Jade.

Jade silently made her way up the stairs. She looked back and saw Kuki's shadow move from the kitchen to the dining room, passing the hallway that led to the stairs on her way. Jade held her reath as the next stair made a slight creak. She saw Kuki's shadow turn back towards the kitchen. Jade thundered up the stairs and around the corner. She through open the clostest door and softly shut it. She ran over to the bed and crawled under it.

Kuki turned back to the kithcen as she heard a creak. It came from the hallway leading back to the living room. Suddenly, She heard the sound of someone thundering up the stairs and smirked. She waled slowly and menacingly like freaking Michael Myers. She walked up the stairs slowly and looked down the long hall at the top. She sighed. Jade could be such a drag.

"Jade?" Jade heard Kuki call her name out. "I don't like hide and go seek very much...you should know that..." Kuki added a mischevious giggle. Jade gulped. She tried to pull the blanket off the bed to help cover her up more, but the door flung open and Jade pulled her hand back. She could see Kuki's feet in the doorway. "Jade? Are you in here?" Kuki called. "It's not appropriate to leave a guest unattended." Kuki said through clenched teeth. She squeezed her hands into fist so hard that her palms started to bleed, Jade saw the blood drip. "Well I guess you aren't in here." Kuki said softly. The room went dark and Jade heard the door close. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You bitch!" Jade was suddenly pulled from her hiding spot by and invisible force. She was slammed against the door and her hand fumbled around behind her to grab the knob, but she was thrown face first into the window, her forehead was now throbbing. She was thrown around again into the mirror. Her face was bloody and glass shards were in it. She opened her eyes a tiny bit and could make out Kuki's silhouete in the darkness. "I think she's dead." Kuki said. Jade's eyes widened. Was Kuki talking to herself? Uh oh! Jade now new she was with the famous delusional, deadly, and unstable killer Kuki Sanban. Jade silently rose to her feet as Kuki turned to leave. She raised a piece of glass in her hand.

"Yes! DAD! I Know if its for nothign I'll be grounded, but Jade really is in trouble! I'm posotive she said that Kuki- er I mean Koni Sanban was in her house!" Abby screamed. Finally Jade's residence came into view. "Dad pull over now!" Abby said, She ran out of the car and towards the house. She tried the door it was locked. She could see the kitchen light and living room light was on and as she looked up when lightining (no thunder sond effect) flashed and saw Jade prssed against a window, then Abby heard a mirror shattering. She cringed, wondering what was happening and climbed the gutter thingy.

Jade cautiously lunged towards Kuki and plunged the piece of lass into her shoulder. The room was silent...

Abby peeked into the room to see a bloody Jade plunged a piece of glass into Kuki's shoulder.

"Jade!" Abby called. Jade spun around and saw Abby's face hold a look of pure terror! She pointed behind and Jade and Jade turned to see Kuki...or soethign similair,. Her eyes had seemed to disappear from her sockets, that or they were just black. Her hair was whipping around as if there was a big fan blowing on it, which there wasn't. Her skin was so plae and thin that her veins were visible. Jade's jaw dropped. Kuki shoved Jade towards the window so hard that it cracked almost scaring Abby to jump off teh side of the house.

"K-Koni?" Jade asked. "A-are you okay?" Jade asked. Kuki smiled evilly.

**Kill the bitch, Kuki, kill the bitch**

"I'm not fucking Koni!" Kuki yelled. "I'm Kuki Sanban and you know it!" Kuki raised a gloved fist. She punched jade very hard, so hard that Jade tasted blood in her mouth. She spit it out on the rug. "Jade you always were a bitch to me." Kuki said coldly. "But why?" Kuki seemed to ponder. "Why innocent Kuki Sanban?" She looked at Jade innocently. ade seemed to recollect her thoughts.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Jade said boldy. Kuki was next to Jade in a second whispering in her ear.

"Listen here you fucking bitch, I know that you weren't decommissioned, okay? Miss 'How do you remember me'." Kuki said in a deadly tone. Jade gulped and Kuki smirked.

"Lucky for you, you're death will be slow and painful." Kuki said. "Unlike Wally." She said, letting it sink in. Jade's eyes widened.

"Wally? Wallabee Beatles?" Jade asked in disbelief. Kuki smiled in pity.

"You Numbuh 4 that you turned against me...?" Kuki asked icily. "You know...you turned a lot of people against me." Kuki paced the room. "You lied!" Kuki yelled. She rushed back over to Jade and pinned her to the wall. "You turned my friends against me you bitch, now I'm going to get revenge..." Kuki scratched Jade's cheeks. Though Jade tried to struggled. Now it looked like she was crying blood. Jade yelped. Kuki kneed her face and shoved it into the glass.

"Kuki stop!" Jade screamed. Kuki pulled Jade up by her hair. "Please forgvie me..." Jade whimpered. Abby watched from the window. She was recordng the whole thing instead of helping. Though she couldn't hear a thing, she was still scared at the sight in front of her. Kuki slowly forced Jade's mouth open and shoveled hand fulls of glass in before forcing Jade's mouuth close. Kuki looked like a demented angel. Abby shuddered. Kui tilted her head to the side slowly and smile as she slammed Jade's around before squeezing her throat to get the glass stuck in her throat. Abby then watched in horror as with her bare (gloved) hands Kuki ripped open Jade's chest, while Jade was still alive, and ripped her heart and intestines out. Kuki looked up menacingly at Abby, causing Abby to fall off the side of the house to an unfortunate-.

Kuki cleaned up the room, she righted the dresser, made the bed, picked up the glass, cleaned up the blood and placed Jade's body face down under the blankets. Kuki sat back and admired her work. It looked as if Jade had just came in for a nap...(Jade was lyng on he stomach, so the bloodied chest wasn't visible) Kuki shut the door and made her way to the kitchen. Kuki was lucky she had worn gloves, or else her fingerprints would be EVERYWHERE.

**Impressive Kuki...you're starting to kill more...violently shall I say...**

"Yeah, whatever asshole." Kuki muttered, she was now back to hair perfect, her eyes velvet, and skin regular. Her veins were not even visibile. She got a pot out and filled it with water. Once the water was boiling on teh stove, Kuki put Jade's heart and intestines inside it. She put the lid on so it would fog up then exited teh house after locking teh door. She made her way around the house and approached Abby's body.

Abby's braid was loose and some of her hair was splayed around her body. Her eyes were closed and her leg was bent at an awward angle. Kuki reached down and felt behind her head, she pulled her hand back once she noticed it was blood. Kuki sighed and fished through Abby's pocket to find her phone. Kuki deleted the evidence of Jade's death.

**Don't forget, they shouldn't know Abby was hurt that much.**

"Go to hell." Kuki muttered ina grouchy mood. She pulled a few clothes out of her bag and wiped the back of Abby's head clean. She poured some water on the grass and made the blood sink into the ground. She moved Abby's leg so it was straight and looked at her work. It looked like Abby decided to simply lay down and take a nap outside...but actually Abby had fallen from teh 2nd floor, hit heard head on a rock making it bleed, and broke her leg.

BEEP!

"Shit." Kuki muttered, she had forgotten about Mr. Lincoln. She ran into the back door of the house, she made sure that all the lights were off after she got out a hand mirror and flashlight. She let her hair down and smeared some blood and dirt on her face and hair. She blinked a few times and tears appard in her eyes. Kuki shoved the gloves, hair tie, and mirror into her blood.

**Action Baby**

Kuki jogged from behind the house with the flashlight bouncing in her hand. Mr. Lincoln perked up when he saw her appearance.

"K-Koni dear, is that you?" He called after rolling the window down. "What in the world happened?" He asked. "Where is Abby, Where is Jade?" He asked. "Why was Abby do worried that you were here?" Mr. Lincoln fired.

**Don't panic Bitch, this here desides your fate.**

"You think I wouldn't know?" Kuki muttered.

"What?" Mr. Lincoln asked.

"I said 'I don't know'." Kuki said. Her eyes were wide and she was clearly very scared.

"Why are you covered in blood, my god!" He satrted panicing. "Where is Abby? Where is Jade?" He said.

"He-He's in the house!" Kuki explained. "The killer is in the house!" Kuki explained. "Abby and Jade...are dead." Kuki sobbed. "He almost had me, but when you beeped your horn he got scared and ran." Kuki sobbed, her words became hard to understand. "I tr- to run,, he gr-grabbed my leg and dragged me back, he flu-ung me to the w-w-w-waalllllllll" Kuki sobbed. whipped out his phone and started to call 911. "Please...help me!" Kuki said. "I'm the only surviver."

* * *

**The Police Station- 2:00 a.m.**

Kuki sat in an interrogation room. Her face held no emotion. She was thinking to herself...she was trying to form a story of how she was the ONLY surviver. She heard a click and looked up to see a man walk in smiling.

"Hello dear," He greeted. "Are you Koni Sanban?"

No dip, asshole, Kuki thought.

"Y-yes sir." Kuki said softly, she chewed on her hair innocently. The man looked her up and down.

"I'm detective James." He said, smiling softly. "I've been on your case for a while now." HE explained. "Since you were 10." He said, hoping to surprise her, which she feigned.

"Since I was 10?" Kuki feigned surprised. "What did I do at that age." She asked innocently.

"Believe it or not Koni you tried to commit suicide." He explained. Kuki smirked inwardly and decided to play a game with this detective.

"I think I remember..." Kuki said. "I read an article about a girl name KUKI Sanban, who tried to commit suicide at age 10...how coem she made the news and I didn't?" Kuki asked. She watched Detective James freeze up for a second.

"Koni, you were diagnosed with amnesia." HE said. "Twice." Kuki feigned surprised again. He nodded. "Your actual name was Kuki when you were born..." He explained. "You um...were quite hectic shall I say, and because of your pass it is not good for you to be intertwined in a death case. It's lucky that you are a surviver, with your past and all." He said. Kuki nodded, remembering the countless homicides she had commited. She smirked inwardly.

"I don't remember that much, amnesia is probably why." Kuki said giving a small hopeful looking smile.

"Okay," Detective James smiled. "So you are 13, soon to be 14 correct?" He asked. Kuki nodded. "Okay then Kuki, please explain what happened exactly 2 hours ago." He said. Now it was time for the show.

"Well..." Kuki said.

**(Flashback Mode POV)**

**I had a nightmare...I was scared of being home alone so late. It was currently 11:00 p.m. An hour til midnight. I was scared because my dad died as you probably know. My mom was...my mom was um...oh yeah she was at work. Sorry just so jumpy after my experience. Anyway, so I quickly got dress and made my way to her house.**

**She invited me in claiming that she was bored and waiting for her dad to get home...which he never did come home. We started watching a scary movie and Jade was thirsty so she went to the kitchen and I heard her chatting with Abby, talking about how I was there and we were watching a scary movie. When Jade came bac she explained that Abby would be here as fast as she could. We continued watchng the scary movie. But around 12:45 we heard a noise upstairs. being 13 we were obviously scared and hugged eachother.**

**Jade claimed that it was probably something that fell. But, me being superstitious, I didn't believe her. Jade sighed and went to get her proof that nothing was upstairs. So...I-I-I... ... ... ... ... I let her go upstairs. After she left it grew uncomfortably silent. I thought that she had left me alone so I made my way upstairs silently. I heard her screaming my needed my help. My help! MY help! And I...I failed her...**

**I was so scared that I turned and ran back down the stairs. I ended up running into Abby. She saw my fear and panic. She then heard JAde screaming and rushed to see what was wrong. I was scared so I rushed to the livign room to get my stuff. I know it was cruel, stupid and selfish to leave my friends to a killer but I was SCARED, I wasn't thinking about naything but surviving. I used the back door to seem less obvious, but I got a flashlight from the cupboard. As I was running around towards teh front, I happened to notice the window get cracked as JAde was thrown against it. It then opened and I heard Abby screaming, she was thrown out and paralyzed with fear I just stood there. She landed and knocked into me. I hit the ground very hard, getting her blood and some mud on my face. My hair got a little wild too.**

**I rushed back into the house...I had a new profound courage to save Jade as Abby had failedto do so and JAde was one of my closest friends. I-I-I-... ... ... please excuse me...I'm just so emotional and all...Well I opened the door and saw him ripping open Jade's chest...that sick pervert! He took out her heart and intestines...it was sickening. He lunged for me and held me down...I was scared for my life. I screamed my loudest and then I headr a car horn, he did too, he ran off in hopes of hescaping the cops. With my last bit of energy I ran from the room and made it to 's car.**

**(End Flashback POV)**

"Wow..." Detective James said. Kuki smirked inwardly again, he actually believed that load of crap. She was quite proud of herself. Suddenly his phone rang. He gave Kuki a small smile and answered it. "Hm?" He asked after a while. "Really?" He was surprised. "That is FANTASTIC!" He said. "Give her my best wishes and I'll see her tommorrow." Detective James hung up and smiled towards Kuki.

"That was Dr. Paul." He explained. "Abigail Lincoln survived."

* * *

**_WOAH! WOW! WTF! ZAP! I'm awesome for giving you guys and extra long chapter like that! See? I didn change my style. For now on every first chapter is very short. Then all the other chapters are long and have a cliff hanger t the end. If you want Abby to die short and painfully review...if you want a more brutal, long, and agonizing death...review. I hope you're enjoying my dark and twisted tale so far, because you are about to get so scared...you'll piss yourself._**


End file.
